


Cleaning Assets

by Eliliyah



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, D/s, Dom!Klaus, F/M, Fluff, Klaroline, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Caroline, crops, klarolinekink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/pseuds/Eliliyah
Summary: Human AU. Kol hires a cleaning service to Klaus, while neglecting to mention Caroline was a topless maid. Instantly enamored with her, he follows her room to room, hoping she missed a spot. When he finds out what happens if she does, he eagerly hands over his credit card to upgrade to the gold star service. Heavy smut. Completely D/s. Fluffy with a happy ending.Nominated for KC Awards 2020 Best Smut Oneshot
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98
Collections: Klaroline Kink





	Cleaning Assets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UppityBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UppityBitch/gifts).



A/N Hello my lovelies! Welcome to another of my smutty D/s one shots. If you like my work, please take the time to leave me a review. They really make my day, and I eagerly stalk my inbox waiting to see if people like the filth I come up with. ^_^

* * *

**Cleaning Assets**

Kol Mikaelson was a dead man. When his older brother, Klaus, opened the door of his mansion to a gorgeous blonde dressed in a skimpy, shimmery gold French Maid outfit, he just _knew_ the most mischievous of his six siblings was behind it. When he'd said he was sending a cleaning service, he'd failed to mention the unique menu of delicacies provided by the most elite staff in the French Quarter of New Orleans. The young girl, barely old enough to vote, walked right in with a bright smile and asked where to start like nothing strange was going on with her thigh-high metallic stockings and tiny mini-skirt with white ruffles.

Klaus was flabbergasted when Caroline flashed him a toothy smile as she pulled off her top and hung on it the hook of her cleaning cart. He blinked a few times, sure his cock was playing tricks on him, but when he focused his vision, her bra had joined the shirt and she was left in the tiny skirt and mini-apron. Golden stiletto heels put them almost eye-to-eye as she stared at him, slightly confused. "Is there a problem, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Sorry, love," he said apologetically, shaking his head to clear the naughty images from his mind. "No, nothing's wrong. I just wasn't expecting… _this."_

"Oh!" she gasped, sudden realization dawning. "I'm sorry, Kol didn't pay for the skirtless service. Did you want to upgrade on your own? I can split the payment no problem."

The rich artist damn near patted his back pocket to make sure his wallet was there, but he pulled his hand away and shook his head. "What company did you say you were from?" He idly wondered if she was really there to clean, or if Kol had just sent him a prostitute. Yes, he'd just found out on Maury Povich that his brother, Elijah, was the father of his ex-girlfriend's baby, but that didn't mean he needed to _hire_ a lover. First surprise DNA tests on live television, now this. Kol was _so_ dead.

"Cleaning Assets," she replied with emphasis on the 'ass' as she slapped her barely-covered butt cheek. "If you don't want to upgrade your services, do you mind if I get started?"

"Oh, n-no, go right ahead," the 26-year-old stuttered, gesturing with his arm at the massive living room. "I've just been sketching. Don't mind the mess from that. I'll try to stay out of your way."

"Ok!" There was an infectious enthusiasm about the sexy maid that had him returning her smile with a dimpled one of his own. By the time he had charcoal in hand, he was already studying the lines of her perky breasts to put them on paper. She bustled about in her tiny gilded skirt, ruffled white mini-apron and classic headband, flashing him her _assets_ at every available opportunity. Despite being nearly naked in the home of a complete stranger, she exuded a happy confidence that had him wondering how such a creature got into this line of work. Setting down his sketchpad, he pulled out his phone and searched Cleaning Assets.

Klaus felt his cock stiffen as he looked over the services available. Kol must have gone for the medium-package that only involved partial nudity. Cheap fuck. He hoped Caroline was getting a substantial portion of the $400/hour service. She was worth far more. Seeing the photos of her under the premium packages section damn near had him reaching for his credit card. A smirk illuminated his face at a certain phrase and he couldn't resist asking, "What happens if you miss a spot?"

"Sorry, Mr. Mikaelson," the maid replied, flashing him her breasts as she turned to face him with a feather duster in hand, "but that's part of the gold-star premium package."

"I have money," he countered with a shrug. The blush staining her cheeks wasn't lost on the hot artist; he had to know.

"It's a thousand an hour…" her voice trailed off; she almost sounded shy. Clearly, not a lot of people were shelling out for the gold stars. He didn't care if it was ten-thousand an hour. Whatever she was selling, he was buying.

"Well, if I'm to pay for it, I'd like to know what it is." He raised a challenging eyebrow, silently daring to refuse him. His eyes flicked up and down her body as she tried to discreetly rub her thighs together on the way to her cart. She rifled through her supplies, slowly, and eventually produced a golden crop with a tongue in the shape of a star. "I'll take it," he said without hesitation in a strangled whisper.

Caroline straightened her shoulders, bare breasts bouncing as she confidently strode over to him, face flushing in what he hoped was excitement. Handing over the golden star, she explained in a professional tone, "There's a three-hour minimum charge of $1,000 per hour due up front regardless of how long it takes. We accept MasterCard, Visa, American Express, and, of course, cash. It's five strikes per missed spot, and if you're too heavy handed, we reserve the right to revoke the service at any time. Do you understand and agree to these terms?"

"I won't be too rough," he promised with a wicked smirk. "Does the gold star package come with full nudity?"

"The apron stays," she said firmly, holding out her palm. "Payment up front."

Chuckling, he handed over his black AmEx, the brief contact with his skin making her breath catch as he started at her with smoldering topaz eyes. "Business first, of course."

Holding her chin up, she marched back to her cart and scanned his card into her phone. His Xiaomi lit up to tell him the charge had gone through. When he saw a text from Kol, he turned it off. The last thing he wanted to think about was his brother's smug face. Caroline's bare ass was far more appealing. She quickly and methodically stripped down to the tiny apron, hanging her clothes on the hook. She kept her back turned as she returned to her work, scrubbing the tile as he watched her hips sway back and forth.

Klaus set the crop on the couch beside him and returned to his sketching as she cleaned the living room. Before long, she moved on to the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight, he jumped to his feet and inspected her work. It was perfect. Damnit. He did the same as soon as she finished the kitchen, hoping for a single spot of oil on the stove. Nothing. Two hours later, he found her scrubbing the bathroom floor. He hopped up on the marble counter, dangling his feet just beyond her workspace.

"Have you ever missed a spot?" he asked casually.

Caroline sprayed more bleach from a golden bottle onto the light blue tile and vehemently attacked it with a scrubby pad. "Nobody's perfect, but I'm a very good cleaner. That's how I got the job, actually. Six months ago, my boss, Miss Petrova, was having a coffee at my old diner. The owner was being a dick and I was stress cleaning the stove. She came back every day for a week." He couldn't help but find her rambling adorable as he listened with rapt attention, his eyes never leaving her creamy skin. "I finally asked why she kept staring at me, and she said she had a business proposition for me. She offered me $200 an hour for the basic service, and it just sort of spiraled from there."

"That's an interesting story," he replied, smirking, "but it doesn't answer the question."

"I… try very hard not to." She smiled at him as she got up, pushing her cart into the bedroom. Once she wasn't facing him, she added softly, "But yeah, a few times."

Frowning, he set down the gold crop on the dresser on his way to an armchair. "I think you're doing a fantastic job, sweetheart. I don't see anything missing."

The naked maid peeked over her bare shoulder shyly; he could tell she was trying to gauge if he was serious or setting her up. When she was met with a dimpled smile, she returned it with a genuine one of her own. "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm doing my best."

"You can call me Klaus."

"Klaus," she repeated, tasting the word on her tongue. "I like that name. It's very unique."

"It's short for Niklaus," he said conversationally, hoping to put her at ease. Part of him considered leaving her to work in peace, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. "My family is from Norway, but I was born in London. Moved here to study art at Tulane. What about you? Are you from New Orleans?"

"No, I moved here for the job. I'm from a tiny town in Virginia called Mystic Falls." She risked glancing at him and couldn't help but notice how incredibly handsome he was, and how she was his singular focus. Usually, men just stared, sometimes drooled, often readjusted their hard packages as she pretended not to notice. Klaus looked like he was interested in what she had to say… and the crop sitting across the room wasn't missed on her keen eye. "My mom worked all the time. She was the town sheriff and never had a lot of time for me. She doesn't make a lot, so there was no way I was going anywhere in that one-horse town. When Miss Petrova offered me such a crazy amount of money, I couldn't turn it down. I'm saving up to go to college."

"What would you like to study?"

"Event planning. I was chairman of every committee you can imagine in high school. I like planning things, making them perfect, seeing all the pieces come together. It's fun. And I save most of what I make. I just have a little apartment off Royal that I share with another girl, Davina. She's studying at Tulane, too, but she got adopted by some rich guy when she was in her late teens. She's not like… me."

"What do you mean not like you?" he asked curiously, unsure he liked the momentary self-deprecation in her otherwise bubbly tone.

Blushing uncomfortably, she scrubbed hard at a particularly annoying stain on the antique rug beneath his four-poster bed. "I just meant she doesn't have to work."

"Work as a nude maid, you mean," he corrected her knowingly.

Refusing to look back at him, she aggressively sprayed more cleaner on with her golden spray bottle and switched hands to attack the barely there mark. "It's a living," she said more to herself than to him.

"Hmm..." he mused, unable to keep his eyes of her heart-shaped ass as her hips swayed back and forth. _She was ravishing._ "If you hate it so much, why keep doing it?"

"I didn't say I hated it," she replied quickly. "There are parts of it I like." Satisfied that she'd vanquished the stain, she sat back on her heels, wiping her brow with her yellow rubber gloves. Tugging them off, she threw them in her bucket and turned to face the artist. She was dewy with a thin layer of sweat, her curls tousled about, palms flat on her thighs, breasts bare and clad in only the tiny golden French maid's apron that he really wanted to tear to shreds.

Klaus felt his cock twitch in his jeans as his eyes roved hungrily over her body; he loved seeing her kneel for him, even if it was incidental. "Don't move," he said in a commanding tone that had her rubbing her thighs together as she nibbled her lower lip. He swiftly retreated to the living room to get his sketchpad. "The house is perfect, sweetheart," he complimented, taking a seat and flipping to a blank page, "but I believe I still have a bit. Do you mind if we spend it like this? You're an excellent muse."

"Um, yeah, I guess we can do that," she agreed with a breathy laugh, tucking a rogue curl behind her ear. "No one's ever sketched me before."

"I can't imagine why." The sound of charcoal on heavy paper skritch scratched in the air as he studied her figure so closely that she blushed. Men stared at her all the time, but not like this. He artfully examined every line, every curve, every swirl of her golden locks. It was intense, and intimate. "Tell me what you like about your job."

Caroline tilted her head to the side as she thought about it. There was definitely the money; that's how it had started, anyway. If she was honest with herself, there was a lot more to it than that. "I mean, there are a few things."

"First one that comes to mind."

"Being naked." She blushed when his heated glance landed on her sapphire eyes; she felt her nipples harden as her mouth went dry. The intensity of his gaze made her lower belly flutter with nervous anticipation. "Having people look at me, pay attention to me. And I like cleaning, obviously. Like, I used to get deep into these stress cleaning binges when I was in high school. Seriously, it was out of control. I'd sit there and scrub the tile until my hands were raw."

"Which do you like more? The cleaning or cleaning naked?"

"The naked part," she replied honestly, grinning sheepishly at him as he shamelessly ogled her. She flicked her gaze to the obvious bulge in his pants and raised a smug brow. "You don't seem to mind it, either."

"I'd like it better if you ditched the apron," he teased, winking at her. "Seems the least you can do since you did such a fantastic job not leaving any spots."

The blonde snorted. "Nobody gets me out of the apron. I'm surprised you're not scouring the place looking for something." After a beat, she added darkly, "Everyone else does."

The artist set down his pad and crossed his hands over his toned abdomen, scrutinizing her pretty face. "That's the part you don't like, isn't it?"

Caroline knelt before him as she thought about how best to answer. It was a complicated question. "It's a fantasy of mine, honestly, the whole Dom/sub thing." Klaus' eyes flashed, his pink tongue darting out to caress his lower lip as his irises darkened. "But it somehow never lives up to expectations. Probably because most of my customers are pervy old men who can't get their kicks unless they pay for it," she added with a snort, eyes rolling. "I'm surprised you're not jumping at it."

"And why is that?" His tone was curious as he gazed at her. Had he given her the impression he was going to search for something imperfect about such a perfect creature? He wasn't. He didn't like the way she'd offered him the crop, even though it made his cock stiffen instantly. It had been too much to resist when he'd heard her offer, but he thought better of it when he saw how her shoulders stiffened every time she passed him going room to room. He'd played the role of Dominant for many women, but he wasn't going to pay for _that_ type of service.

The maid shrugged. "You seem like the kind who likes being in control."

A wicked smirk curled his upper lip. "Oh, I do, love. Don't ever doubt it." She gulped as she idly toyed with the strings of her apron, strongly considering taking it off just to see the hungry way she knew he'd look at her. "But I like my partners willing. Real submission can't be bought; it has to be freely given."

"That's true." A pang of disappointment shot through her; she'd wanted to play with him. He was the first of her many customers she'd actually been looking forward to it with, but she supposed it wasn't going to happen as the grandfather clock in the corner of his bedroom chimed. She looked over at it and then back at him, flashing a brilliantly fake smile. She rose somewhat shakily to her feet, calves tingling as her blood flowed back into them. Kneeling was a bitch. "I should go. Let you get back to your art."

"I can't finish it if you leave," he teased, mischief dancing behind topaz eyes. "The sketch is of you, after all." He offered up a dimpled smile; she could feel his charm working. Everything in her longed to get back on her knees, preferably close enough to taste him.

"I guess I _could_ be persuaded to stay." She grinned at him deviously, a feral blush staining her cheeks. "I don't know about taking off the apron though. This knot is on kind of tight." She toyed with the strings, pulling it to see if he'd take the bait. With a devilish smirk, he crooked his finger, silently calling her to his side. Without hesitation, she obeyed. She strolled over to him, stopping when she got to the armchair. His hands were hot against the bare skin of her hips as he effortlessly spun her around on her golden heels. He deftly untied the knot and ripped her apron off, tossing it to the side. "Congratulations," she said playfully, "you're the first customer to get me out of that."

He glanced over at the grandfather clock in the corner, smirking. "Fairly certain you're off the clock now, sweetheart."

"Too bad." She looked up at him shyly, worrying her lower lip as her belly tightened. He was standing so closely that her stiff nipples could feel the heat exuding from his chest, and the look he was giving her was feral. Smoldering. Leaning up, she whispered in his ear, "I think I missed a spot."

A wide smile erupted beneath his gruff stubble. "How unfortunate that now you'll have to ask me to Dominant you." He brushed his lips against hers, his cock grinding against her bare flesh. "And Caroline? Ask me nicely."

The maid grinned at him mischievously; she'd longed to find someone to play this game. Her boss had introduced her to the lifestyle via plenty of Kindle books. There had been invitations to dungeons, but she'd never taken her up on it. She didn't like the idea of just playing with random people… until now. As she fell to her knees and looked up at the handsome artist, everything in her longed to submit. "Will you please play with me, Sir?"

Klaus smirked down at her, humming his approval as he tucked a messy tendril behind her ear. "Do you know how this works?"

Caroline nibbled her lower lip, anxiety flooding her as she fiddled with her hands. "I think so. I mean, I've read a bunch of books."

He pressed his lips together, grimacing. "Please tell me your knowledge of BDSM and D/s is not based on fifty shades of shit."

She made a face at that. "God no. Abuse isn't my thing."

"Good girl." He spent the next fifteen minutes going over some basics, nodding his approval when she seemed to know what he was talking about. They established a few hard limits, soft limits, safe words. Once negotiations were over, he took control; he was in charge now. "Up." She rose to her feet, pussy clenching at his tone. He wound his fingers in her golden curls and pulled her to him, attacking her mouth with tongue and teeth. She stood motionless as he wrapped his arms around her, jumping when he sharply slapped her ass. His kisses devoured her and she returned them with passion and fire. "On the bed, hands and knees," he commanded pleasantly against her puffy lips, flashing her his dimples. "Crawl."

"Yes Sir." She blushed furiously, skin burning as she dropped to the pristine carpet and crawled the few feet to his enormous bed. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she got into position. He picked up the crop on the way over. He stood behind her, taking a moment to appreciate the slick wetness already coating her bare lips. He took his time removing her golden stockings and stiletto heels, making her shiver as he dragged his nails down the back of her thighs. Grabbing her ass, he kneaded and shaped it before slapping it hard. It had been a few months since he'd ditched his last partner, Cami. She was a whiny and annoying twit who always wanted him to look at _why_ he liked being in control. A bartender with a Masters in Psychology, she was too busy sticking her greasy nose where it didn't belong to get an actual license. She was a bore. Caroline was exciting, and so far, well behaved.

Klaus dragged his nails down her spine, making her quiver as he built up her anticipation; he wanted her desperate. He spanked her cheeks back and forth, gently at first. "Alright?" he asked; he sounded genuinely interested and it made her trust him more.

"Yes Sir," she replied, voice breathy as she panted. "I like it. Thank you." And she did, like it, but she wanted more. Patience wasn't her strongest suit, and waiting for the crop was killing her. And she was sure he knew it based on his chuckle as he slapped her again.

"Fantastic." He spanked her harder and harder until her cheeks were rosy and hot to the touch. Her body was shaking by the time he finally ordered her to turn around. "Fold your arms behind your back and open your mouth." She scrambled to do so as quickly as she could, eager to taste him, to please him. His Henley flew across the room, landing in a heap. Her gaze roved over his sculpted abs and flickered up to a black tattoo of a feather bursting into a flock of birds.

Klaus held her eye as he slowly unbuckled his belt and pulled out his shaft. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and she leaned forward. He grabbed her firmly by the chin when she moved to take him in her mouth. "I didn't say you could touch me yet – I said to open your mouth. Try it again." She peered up at him apologetically from beneath her long lashes, pussy clenching at the reprimand, and held still with her mouth open. "Good girl," he praised, releasing her chin. She preened at the epithet, releasing a happy little hum that made him smirk. "You're a fast learner."

Caroline felt a spark shoot through her, making her clit throb, when he glossed her strawberry lips with his precum. Pulling back, he ordered her to lick them. She slowly dragged her tongue across the glistening liquid, moaning at the salty taste. He stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles as she gazed up at him, eyes hungry with desire. "Suck my cock, love."

"Yes Sir," she replied excitedly, happily taking him in her mouth. Klaus wound his fingers in her hair, setting the pace as she swirled her tongue over the tip. She let her body relax as he fucked her face, steadily increasing his thrusts. Her core throbbed as arousal dripped down the inside of her thighs. Resisting the urge to rub her legs together, she focused on the cock moving in and out of her mouth.

"Relax your throat. I'm going to fuck it until I come, and then you're going to swallow every drop." An erotic hum flowed through his shaft as she obeyed, letting him push his cock deeper down her throat. He closed his eyes, head falling back as he had his way with her. She was such a good little toy, Caroline. He could smell how much she enjoyed it, how badly she wanted to please him. He felt himself growing dizzy and roughly grabbed her head with his other hand, pumping into her at a punishing rhythm. She felt his shaft stiffen and prepared herself for his sticky release. He called out her name when he came down her throat, locking her in place until she'd swallowed.

"Fuck, sweetheart. That was amazing." His breathing was ragged as he collapsed on the bed, tugging her to his chest as he lay back. "Don't speak. I need a minute." She curled up on his firm muscles, smiling proudly as he stroked her spine up and down, kissing her temple appreciatively. She was a good girl and he told her so, chuckling when she cooed at the praise, happy to have done a good job. He didn't speak again until his heart stopped racing and the feeling returned to his fingers and toes. "I'm going to fuck you, but first I'm going to use your gold crop on your pretty little ass. Hands and knees. If you're very well behaved, I might even let you come on my fingers. Would you like that, my naughty little maid?"

"Yes Sir," she replied quickly, rushing to get into position. "If it pleases you," she added, blushing at the low rumble emitting from that back of his throat.

"Good answer." She was a natural. He made a mental note to hire her to clean again the next day. He'd fully supported submissives before, but he felt no need to rush her. Besides, he liked seeing her on her hands and knees in that tiny little apron. And it meant no one else could have her. He was a jealous man, possessive and protective of what he considered to be his, and he'd already decided Caroline would be, should she be willing. By the time he was done with her, he was convinced that she would be. "I've a bit of a sadistic streak. You'll tell me if it gets to be too much. Do you remember your safe words?

"Red and yellow," she answered obediently, body desperate for the pleasurable pain she knew was coming. She liked the pain of the crop, but it always somehow felt wrong to be doing it with random men who didn't give a damn about the girl they were beating. The situation in which she found herself was very different; she could already tell that he cared. The way he teased her ass with the tip was almost reverent, like he appreciated how easily she gave herself to him. She trusted him not to hurt her more than she wanted, but it brought her comfort that she had a way out if she needed it.

The first strike was harder than she'd expected and it made her jump. "Alright?" he asked, carefully gauging her reaction as he rubbed over the tiny star-shaped welt with his thumb.

"Yes Sir. I like it a lot." He nodded his approval and slapped her again on the opposite cheek. He moved to the side, keeping one hand on the small of her back as he worked her over. One smack began to bleed into another as she found herself getting lost. He pushed down on the back of her neck, relieving the pressure on her elbows when they began to shake. Reaching over, he tossed her a pillow. She snuggled into it, pushing her ass up higher to give him better access to the back of her thighs. Taking her cue, he landed the star just below her cheek, startling her into releasing a deep moan.

By the time he finished, her ass and thighs were covered in tiny red welts and her pussy ached for attention. He dragged the crop between her cheeks and nudged her clit with the star. She whimpered when he moved it around in little circles, her fists gripping the pillowcase tight enough to whiten her knuckles. She whimpered steadily as he teased her, occasionally pushing the tip just inside her core. She cried out when he did the same to her anus, desperate for an orgasm. "Beg." It was a simple command, but she wasted no time obeying.

"Please make me come, Sir," she complied without hesitating, her voice a high-pitch whine as she struggled to stay still. "Please. I'll do anything you want; just please let me come. Please!"

"Anything?" he asked with a smirk as he moved behind her, teasing her ass with the tip of his finger.

"Yes, yes, anything," she moaned, burying her face in the pillow to screech when he suddenly plunged two fingers into her pussy. He moved in and out at a fast pace until her body shook with need she could barely control. "Please, please, please, Sir, please. Please touch my clit. I'm so close."

"There's a good girl," he praised, leaning down to kiss the back of her neck as he pushed deeper inside her dripping channel, adding a third finger. She screamed into the plush pillow when he added a fourth, massaging her rosy bud with his thumb. "Come for me, Caroline." He hammered in and out at a brutal pace as she shattered beneath him, crying out his title over and over as stars danced in her vision. A gush of fluid drenched his hand, but he didn't stop until her walls stopped convulsing. He slowly brought her back down, flicking her clit on the way out.

The artist lay down next to her, admiring the beautiful serenity on her face as she was lost in subspace. He stoked her back up and down for long minutes until she finally opened her eyes, smiling at him. "Alright, then?" he asked tentatively, hoping he hadn't worn her out.

"Yes Sir," she whispered, returning the gentle kiss her pressed against her puffy lips, eyes twinkling.

Klaus flashed her his dimples, dragging his nails down her back. He rubbed his hand over her cheeks, dipping in between to play with her pussy and ass. She shivered and he knew how much she wanted more. "Shall we continue?"

"If it pleases you," she replied diplomatically, blushing at how easy it was to submit to him. She really hoped it wouldn't be a one-time thing, but she figured if she was perfectly well-behaved, it wouldn't be. Klaus was a man who inspired submission; she couldn't help but be drawn to his enigmatic charisma. She'd said he could do anything he wanted, but something deep down told her it wouldn't be anything she didn't want, too.

With a feral gleam in his eye, the older man rose from the bed. He shucked off his jeans and she eyed his erection hungrily. He smirked when she jumped as he slapped her harder on the ass than he had all night, leaving a handprint in his wake. He coated his fingers in warming lubricant, stroking his cock up and down. He teased her back entrance, asking casually, "Have you taken it here before?"

"Yeah," she replied shyly, blushing as he pressed a finger deep inside her tight hole. "I like it a lot."

"Fantastic. I do, too. Perhaps tomorrow we'll use something other than my cock."

"Tomorrow?" Her voice sounded hopeful; it brought out his dimples.

"Yes, tomorrow," he chuckled, adding a second finger as he loosened her up, enjoying the way she arched her back to meet his thrusts. "I'll hire you for the day, gold star package of course, but since the house is already clean, we'll just have to find something else to do."

"I don't know… Doesn't feel like I should be getting paid for this."

Klaus laughed again, adding a third finger as his cock longed to be inside her. "Trust me, love – I'll put you to work." His tone was light and teasing; it put her at ease. He felt her muscles relax and used the opportunity to add a fourth finger. Using his free hand, he grabbed her curls to make her face him as he moved in and out, loving the crimson staining her cheeks as he made her silently acknowledge what they were doing. She groaned when he finally replaced his fingers with his slippery shaft.

When she felt him pull her up by the hair, she eagerly rose onto her hands and knees, allowing him access to her stiff nipples. He bent over her, pressing his cock deeper in her hot ass. He rolled and squeezed them, testing to see how hard she liked it. Caroline didn't disappoint, moaning when he pinched them with his nails. He molded and shaped her breasts with his calloused palms as he hammered into her from behind, their hips rutting together as she met him thrust for thrust, desperate for more.

Satisfied with how well she was behaving, he slipped his hand between their bodies to massage her clit. He suckled her neck, biting and nipping as she began to tremble. "Come for me, sweetheart. Come with my cock inside you."

"SIR!" she screamed as a powerful orgasm ripped her in two until she was a quivering mess beneath him, her nipple on fire as he painfully twisted it while pinching her clit to draw out her high. She whimpered in his arms when he rolled them over to climb on top of her. "So good," she whispered against his lips as he dominated her mouth once more, his rough stubble heightening her pleasure. He pressed his tongue deep inside of her as he slipped into her wet center, making her moan and press her breasts against his firm chest.

Klaus pulled his cock almost all the way out and then slammed back in hard and fast. He repeated the same move over and over, teasing her, testing her, tasting her. Caroline was perfect, everything he'd been looking for and more. She was funny, smart, absolutely gorgeous, and perfectly obedient. As he snapped his hips to met hers, pounding into her in a steady rhythm, he had high hopes for her, for them. He looked down into her sapphire eyes and saw that same desire reflected. It spurred him on as they moved together. He pulled up her legs to wrap them around his waist, allowing him to go deeper as he fucked her with abandon. He nipped and licked his way down to her breasts, taking a perky nipple between his teeth as he pinched the other with his nails. She loved it, moaning at every little movement. "Can you come for me one more time, sweetheart?"

"Yes!" she shouted into his neck, biting her lower lip to keep from letting go without permission. "Yes Sir, please, please, yes, please."

"Tell me what you need," he commanded around her nipple, biting it hard enough to leave a mark and make her scream.

"Fuck me harder, please, and play with my clit. Fuck, I'm so close, please." She chanted in a steady rhythm as he increased the strength of his stokes, burying his cock as deep in her pussy as she could take it. "Please…" Her voice was nearly a whimper, tears springing to her eyes, before he finally, mercifully, pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger. He whispered against her lips that she had his permission and she exploded, hot liquid bursting all around his cock. He shoved his tongue down her throat, eagerly hammering into her painfully hard until he spilled his seed inside her, gasping out her name as he saw stars.

Caroline let herself be tugged onto his chest, completely gone as her heart raced and pussy twitched in the aftershocks of the best night of her life. Never had she been so completely and thoroughly satisfied, and she couldn't wait to do it again. They lay there in each other's arms for over an hour, neither of them saying a word as they floated in and out of consciousness. She came to before he did. When he finally opened his eyes, she was smiling up at him.

"Thank you, Sir," she said sweetly, leaning up to kiss him lightly.

Klaus pulled her tighter to his chest, wrapping her closer in his strong arms. "You're welcome, love. You were perfect. Such a good little submissive. Did you enjoy that? submitting to me?"

"Very much…" her voice trailed off, the question unspoken between them as she worried her lower lip.

"So, you'll come back tomorrow, then?" he asked somewhat tentatively.

"If you want me to."

"I want you to." He leaned down and kissed her again, his nails grazing along her hips. "In fact, I'd prefer if you stayed the night. I don't think I've quite had my fill." As if to demonstrate, he dragged his fingers down her side, cupping her sex in his hand.

"I can stay," she agreed, fervently nodding her head in happy agreement. When he slipped inside of her again, he smiled against her mouth as he devoured her in his kisses. Their bodies moved together that night, and the next, and the next. Klaus was a man who got what he wanted, and he wanted her.

And she wanted him right back.

* * *

A/N The end! I hope you liked it! Thank you so much to Uppity Bitch for her ongoing support, and for giving me the "topless maid" prompt. I couldn't have done it without you! If you like my stuff, you should _definitely_ check out hers. She is my favorite muse, and a fantastic writer and friend. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
